


[X-Men] [EC] Stop Bullying Me

by outofprinciple



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofprinciple/pseuds/outofprinciple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>本文是我流ABO設定，比較像是Alpha為男，Omega為女(你問我Beta？嗯──那啥，可以吃嗎？)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Charles Xavier是個很可惡的上司，Erik討厭他。雖然他有著一張可愛到極點的漂亮臉蛋，還有性感到不行且誘人犯罪的屁股，但他總會在讓你以為他是天使的五分鐘後立刻破滅。Charles Xavier就是個不折不扣的惡魔。

「Erik，」又來了，Charles又用他那雙充滿感情且水汪汪的藍寶石眼睛，向Erik發射『我好同情你，但你是個白癡』的訊號。「這份報告的格式不行，我很抱歉可能得請你重新寫一份了。」

Erik咬著牙接回那一疊他花了三小時，不斷揣測Charles的想法並分析了無數個數據才做出來的心血。「要怎麼改？格式哪裡不對？」

Charles看他的眼神充滿憐憫，就像在看一個智能發育有問題的中學生。「Erik，我教你很多次了，你不能一直都學不會……」

接下來Charles花了兩小時的時間，鉅細靡遺地告訴Erik該怎麼重寫，還有他的報告有多失敗。看在上帝的份上，上一次Charles對報告的要求根本不是這樣好嗎！Charles在無所不用其極的羞辱Erik，Erik清楚得很，這是典型的職場霸凌。Charles過度的指導解釋害Erik那天加班到晚上八點才重新作好一份報告。

Charles很惹人厭，他甚至還是一個Omega。

或許Erik有一點大Alpha主義，他一想到一個比自己年輕的Omega當自己的上司就難以容忍。憑什麼一個柔弱且沒多少經驗的Omega能夠凌駕於他之上？Erik懷疑Charles給了高層甜頭好讓自己能快速晉升。嗯，說不定上面那些大老闆全部都睡過Charles了。

想到Omega張開溼答答的雙腿，露出藏在裏頭那誘人且甜美的小洞任人予取予求的畫面，讓Erik基因裡那生為Alpha的原罪蠢蠢欲動。Erik心中一凜，立刻命令大腦排除那些想法，他不要對著這個渾蛋上司發情，絕不，就算Charles聞起來香的令人神智蕩漾也不。

他面前的Charles皺起眉頭，露出一臉厭惡的表情，但這些做作的行為都騙不過Erik。他知道自己剛剛因為大腦裡的幻想而散發出稍微濃烈的信息素。證據就是Charles夾緊雙腿朝他靠近了些，儘管他臉上帶著不愉快的表情。

瞧，Omega就是Omega，他們都是天生的蕩貨。而Erik面前這個，還很懂得利用這項優勢勾引人以達到自己的目的。

儘管Charles一直找他麻煩，Erik不願服輸。他拼命忍耐，相信自己總有一天能扳倒這個魔鬼上司，但是一年過去了，兩年過去了，三年過去了，Erik每天早上踏進辦公室，還是會看到Charles轉過頭來，對他露出燦爛又可愛……他是說可怕，燦爛又可怕的笑容！

一個月裡總有那麼幾天，Charles心情會特別不好，大約是月中到月底的時間，Erik猜測那是因為月底總有做不完的工作，還有Omega生理機能循環的關係，這時Charles就會對於把Erik當狗一樣呼來喚去相當熱衷，並且抨擊Erik完成的工作。不要誤會，Charles從不疾言厲色的斥責Erik，他只會用他那溫和的語調和用詞，讓Erik覺得自己是天下第一大蠢蛋，羞恥到無顏見江東父老。Charles善於製造和善上司的假象，另一個部門在Sebastian Shaw底下做事的Azazel，還常常跟Erik抱怨說Shaw有多恐怖多沒人性，並且一直喋喋不休地說他有多羨慕Erik。

「為什麼你可以有那麼好的老闆？」Azazel老是這麼說，Erik都要聽到耳朵長繭了，這只看的到表象的色胚。「還是個漂亮的Omega，」Azazel不由自主地舔了下嘴唇。「喔，漂亮極了。」

Erik一開始還會試圖解開Azazel的誤會，但接下來會變成辯論(「他是為你好，Erik！真不敢相信你竟然懷疑那麼可愛的Omega在找你麻煩。」)，幾次之後，Erik對於Azazel時不時的羨慕之詞學會了翻白眼以對。

正當Erik漸漸以為他會一輩子擺脫不了Charles這個來自地獄的撒旦時，轉機像老房子角落裡的蜘蛛網，無聲無息的出現。

一個盛夏的周五下午，Erik怒氣沖沖的衝進盥洗室，砰的一聲把兩隻手重重按在洗手台上。他需要冷靜一下，剛剛他在會議中毫無預警的被Charles叫起來報告。是的，毫無預警，Charles完全沒告訴Erik他會由Erik來向部門裡的所有人報告下個月的預定進度，導致Erik站起來以後，只能張開嘴，結結巴巴且毫無邏輯性的想到什麼就說什麼，同時承受著每個人漸漸皺起眉頭的不滿視線。報告完後，Erik聽到有些人偷偷的嗤了一聲。

Erik知道月底了，Charles心情不好，他是時候扮演供Charles娛樂的小狗角色。但是這麼侮辱人的做法還是太過了。

他扭開水龍頭，捧著滾滾而出的自來水潑在臉上，他的臉因為羞恥而脹紅發熱，他急需冷靜。雖然是酷暑，但水來自於高山，冰涼的不可思議。Erik潑了一把又一把，但是腹部卻像是有一團灼熱的火焰，一路從他的胸口脖子燒了上來。他越想越不對勁，低著頭視線正好落在自己胯間，Erik赫然發現襠部隆起了一大塊，空氣中飄著濃烈到不容忽視的信息素。

芬芳、甘甜、勾人、美妙到淫靡的信息素。Erik猛然抬起頭，看到鏡子裡的自己，他早上精心梳好的髮型已經散亂，幾綹髮絲貼在他的額頭上，有些幾乎遮住了他的眼睛，但Erik還是清楚的看見自己的雙眼裡充滿了血絲。他下身脹痛、頭暈目眩、心臟在胸膛裡瘋狂的搏動，鼻子前所未有的靈敏，空氣中任一點氣味對現在的他來說都是極度的刺激。身體裡的原始慾望像一團黑煙慢慢往腹部聚集，最後成形為一頭巨大駭人的野獸，牠對著Erik的意識咆哮：放開我，我要撕碎那個Omega。

這裡有個發情的Omega。

Erik不是沒聞過發情中的Omega所散發出的味道，但現在的社會保護措施做得很嚴密，Erik倒是從來沒有失控到侵犯一個發情Omega的地步，他傲人的自制力總是可以撐到危機解除為止──不論是Omega服用抑制劑，或是找到地方暫時躲起來──可是這次，這股信息素不同於以往，它濃烈、醉人、而且致命的勾引，讓Erik覺得自己簡直是溺斃在其中了，他猛然站直身體，從鏡子中看到自己的胸膛前所未有的挺，就像他胯間那個器官一樣。

牠說的沒錯，他必須找到這個Omega，充滿他、佔有他、噬咬他、標記他。而且他有九成的把握這個Omega是誰。

沒有誰比Charles更偽善，但也沒有誰的味道會比Charles更強烈更迷人。

Erik發了瘋似的打開每一扇緊閉的門，發現裡頭是空的後再磅的一聲用力關上，他的大腦裡一片混亂，嘴裡喊著：「Charles Xavier，你給我出來。我知道你在這──我知道你正在發情！」他完全沒辦法思考，腦海裡只有一個念頭──我要標記他。現在空氣裡不只有Omega那像混著淡雅的綠茶與濃烈桂花香的信息素，另外還融合了屬於Alpha的強烈雪松與麝香──屬於Erik的信息素。

洗手間裡似乎因為這交融的氣味而飄著幾縷啜泣和喘息的聲音，讓Erik更加瘋狂。終於在想拉開最後一間廁所的門時，他發現那門被鎖上了文風不動，Erik兇猛的對它又敲又撞，咆哮持續從他嘴裡鑽出。「出來！Charles！我敢打賭你現在恨不得被我的老二塞滿，我會滿足你淫蕩的身體──」

門被他撞開了。Erik簡直無法呼吸，Charles真正意義上的全身濕淋淋窩在一個小角落，他滿臉淚痕的抬起頭，皮膚紅的像是被烈日曬了幾個小時般，他的襯衫被汗水給浸透了，平時拘謹的被扣好的鈕扣全部棄守而去，大大敞開的上衣裡可以清楚看見Charles因為情慾而急速起伏的乳白色胸膛，還有那兩顆微皺而突起的淺棕色乳頭，Charles的手指正成拱起狀放在上面。Erik倒抽一口氣──他在撫慰自己──這個想法讓Erik一秒都不能再等下去。

他粗暴的把Charles從地上拉起來，不管他的惡魔──好吧，現在可以算天使──上司如何驚叫掙扎，一把將Charles安置在馬桶蓋上，Erik擠進他兩腿間，捧起Charles的下頷，彎下腰狠狠的吻他，又啃又咬。Charles全身都在顫抖，喉嚨裡不斷逸出愉悅，渴望卻又疼痛的呻吟。

信息素在這瞬間變的前所未有的濃烈，同時卻又毫不刺鼻的柔和，整棟大樓的員工可能都要聞到了，但是Erik顧不了那麼多，他身下的Charles看起來也顧不了那麼多。Erik全身都是汗水，包含他正在脫Charles褲子的雙手，那讓去除衣物的大業相當不容易進行，尤其是Charles還一邊在他身上扭動磨蹭。等到Erik終於讓Charles全裸的時候，他已經沒有多餘的精力再把自己也脫光了。

Erik扳開Charles的雙腿，把手指探進他已經濕的快滴出水的滑溜後穴裡，Charles的身體肌肉緊繃了起來，胡亂哭叫著：「喔是的──是的，那裏──」然後晃著脖子尋找Erik的嘴唇。Erik十分震驚──Charles是處的，他的身體緊緻美妙，卻又因為充分濕潤而毫無阻礙的吞吐著Erik的手指，這讓Erik身為Alpha的虛榮心相當滿足，並且非常樂於一併滿足Charles對於接吻的渴望，他再度用力啃著Charles柔軟殷紅的嘴唇。

「你想被我操，對不對？」Erik凶狠的問，他揉弄著Charles的臀瓣，後者的喘息聲愈發急促。「想被我標記嗎？想要我的孩子？你平時上班是不是都在想著這些？」

「喔是的，」Charles哭著回道，他攀著Erik的肩膀，試圖將這個把他的慾望刺激到最頂點的Alpha拉的更近。「標記我，Erik──我是你的──」

沒有什麼比Charles這句話更能讓Erik失去理智，他迅速抬起Charles的雙腿，拉下自己的西裝褲拉鍊和內褲，將勃起到脹痛的陰莖掏出，迫不及待的挺進Charles流著混濁體液、一收一縮期待著被蹂躪的後穴裡。

耳邊好像有Charles的尖叫聲和呻吟聲，但是Erik覺得除了下體傳來洶湧滔天的快感之外，什麼都離自己好遠。Charles緊緊掐著Erik的手臂，在Erik的衝撞之下不得不穩住自己的身體，以免從馬桶蓋上滑落下去，那大概會留下瘀青，但是誰在乎呢？Erik眼下最要緊的事情就是跟這個Omega一起累積快感，然後成結射精標記，讓他成為自己的，而自己成為他的。

Erik瘋狂而粗暴的頂入，一下比一下深，一次比一次用力，Charles看起來又想推開他又想抱緊他，他們的肉體在馬桶蓋上摩擦而產生一些尖銳滑稽的聲響，Charles的腳趾用力的蜷曲，一副快要抽筋的樣子，Erik只覺得自己快要被濃稠到幾乎有了實體的信息素給撞暈，他們的下身被黏膩的體液和汗水弄的一片狼藉。為了懷裡的這個Omega天使，Erik可以什麼都不要，那些老套乏味的愛情電影說的原來都是真的，每個Alpha生下來都是殘缺的，只有命定裡的那個Omega能使他完整，一個Alpha如果能擁有一個Omega，夫復何求……

在被高潮襲擊時，Erik咬住了Charles的腺體，力道大的將皮膚刺破，在Charles的血液之中注入自己的味道。Erik的結在他體內膨脹，緊緊卡住Charles的後穴，溫熱的精液一股一股的射出，Charles又哭了。

「我是你的，Erik──」Charles流著淚朦朧的說。

「我也是你的。」Erik吻了他，這次很溫柔。

然而一次的翻雲覆雨沒有讓他們的慾望完全消退。Erik終於徹底明白什麼叫「Omega的發情期」，他把癱軟在懷裡的Charles抱到自己車上，打了通電話跟公司請周五下午的假，然後載著Charles飆車回家。

回到住處以後Erik本想幫兩人都清洗一下，但一把Charles放到床上，被熱潮折磨的渾身酥軟又慾求不滿的Omega就纏了過來，一翻身跨在Erik腰上，Erik很快就把清洗這檔事拋到了九霄雲外，扶著Charles的腰又一次沉浸在性愛當中。

連續三天他跟Charles沒日沒夜的做愛。Erik覺得渾身脫力但又欲罷不能。等到Charles的信息素沒像前三天這麼濃烈時，理智第一次回到了Erik的腦袋裡，像晴空當中的一道巨大響雷，把他的意識劈了個大洞──

天啊，他標記了他的魔鬼上司！

他把結卡在他的魔鬼上司後穴裡。

他還在Charles發情時射了不曉得幾次到魔鬼上司的身體裡。

他發現Charles真的很迷人很可愛。

他發現他一直都很渴望Charles全心全意地把視線放在他身上，而他現在擁有了他。

 

＊＊＊

 

那件事發生之後，Erik跟Charles相處的時間急速增加，連下班後他們都會待在一塊，Charles說那是約會，但Erik總是冷哼著否決這種娘兒們的說法。他還是很討厭Charles在工作上看他時的眼神，討厭他的偽善，討厭他指導自己時越講越久的習慣。

但是接吻，他不討厭，做愛，他更不討厭。

生活裡充滿Charles的影子？唔，也許那不能歸到討厭那一類裡。

過沒多久，Charles就發現自己懷孕了。而他們決定步入禮堂。

在儀式結束後的婚宴上，許多賓客都是公司裡的同事，Erik被拱著說說他們的故事，所有人都非常好奇，曾經那麼厭惡Charles的Erik，為什麼最後棄械投降，看Charles的眼神都讓他變成了個傻瓜，而且非要跟Charles結婚不可。

「Charles是個很糟糕的上司。」Erik說，他的嘴角帶著愉悅滿足的笑意，而賓客們一陣靜默。「他很壞，老是要求我重做東西，我剛開始在他底下做事的前幾年，他瘋狂的欺負我，那時候我真的恨透他了。」

賓客之中傳出噓聲，所有人都迫不及待想聽見後續，這些老掉牙的故事大家都很清楚，但Erik只是露出一個燦爛的笑容，兩排細密的牙齒讓他看起來像隻十足傻氣的鯊魚新郎：「我討厭他，所以我決定把他娶回家。」

而站在他身邊的Charles只是凝視著Erik說這些話的側臉，笑的像他的新婚丈夫剛說了什麼世紀浪漫話般幸福。

 

The End

第一次嘗試寫ABO文，如果有什麼不好的地方請見諒(羞)

我曾經有個疑問，為什麼ABO文總是會在洗手間發生性行為

這問題苦惱我好久了

沒想到我寫出來也是在洗手間啊啊啊

我覺得我好像懂了(？)

寫這篇文其實是因為某天早上開完會跟我老闆閒聊時他說了一段話

「我老婆以前是我的師父，她對我很壞，一直欺負我，所以我就把她娶回家。」

我完全被打到點了，怎麼可以這麼萌啊XDDD

於是就有了這篇文的構想XD

而且以往在同人文裡好像都是Erik當老闆

這次寫Charles當上司感覺很新鮮很好玩~XD

 

 

 

 


	2. 番外(Charles視角)

現今的社會逐漸開始重視Omega的人權。早期他們被認為體能嬌弱，一個月總有那幾天情緒不穩定，發起情來又危險又麻煩，除了生育以外一無是處。Omega人權團體經過多年的抗爭，終於讓Omega權意識抬頭。現在人們可以看到Omega普遍走進學校接受良好教育、走進企業工作以賺取薪資。社會逐漸注意到Omega的智慧若被開發出來，往往能有比Alpha或Beta有更出人意料的絕佳表現。雖然現在社會上握有最高權力的人還是以Alpha居多，但這些年的確有了緩步改善。

 

Charles是個Omega強人。從他的性徵完全出現的那一年開始，他就發誓自己絕對不要像他的Omega母親般，一輩子在家裡帶小孩，且對自己的Alpha唯命是從。

 

那就是為什麼Charles看Erik Lehnsherr相當不順眼。

 

Erik是個張揚跋扈的Alpha。這麼說可能會讓人誤會，Erik的行為很內斂，他不喜歡引人注意，但是他散發出來的信息素──Charles第一次見到Erik時就覺得自己的鼻子被強姦了。一個人的基因到底是怎麼排序才會走到哪裡就像把賀爾蒙香水灑到哪裡？為了這個Charles還曾一放假就埋進圖書館裡研究基因學。──Erik強烈的信息素吸引了一大堆不分男女的Omega對他搔首弄姿，也帶來了其他Alpha的怨恨視線。

 

這些都還不是最讓Charles討厭的地方。Charles最痛恨的，是自己身為Omega，只要Erik一靠近開始強姦他的鼻子，儘管他的意識不願意，他的身體還是會心蕩神馳，恨不得張開雙臂撲到這個強壯的Alpha身上，把自己完全奉獻出去。Charles總是在理智與天性間拉扯，這導致他工作無法專心，下了班後又對自己的表現非常不滿意，他總要花很多時間自責。

 

於是Charles想出了一個方法，覺得自己根本是天才──他開始惡整Erik。既然Charles的權力沒有大到能把Erik開除，Erik也沒犯什麼滔天大錯可以讓他趕走他。那Charles就來扮演一個討人厭的上司，讓Erik自討沒趣，最後自動請辭。

 

Charles開始使喚Erik幫他做一些無關緊要的小事，像是跑腿去買飲料給他喝、幫他送文件就算目的地只是在隔壁辦公室、幫他擦辦公桌儘管他們明明就有另外請打掃人員、幫他按摩肩頸(只做了一次就沒再叫Erik做這個了，因為Charles發現他無法忍耐Alpha的手在他身上摸來摸去，他當天躲在洗手間自撸了兩個小時，太浪費時間了。)Erik一開始會挑起雙眉，惡狠狠的瞪著Charles，臉上的表情足以讓任何人感受到他的屈辱，但他最後都會摸摸鼻子去做。到了後來，他有點放棄生氣了，只是無奈的看Charles一眼，就默不作聲的執行這些瑣碎小事。

 

Erik的表情讓Charles覺得有點內疚，但同時間，那凌駕於Alpha之上的愉悅與成就感令他成癮。做了幾次以後，Charles發現無視內心的愧疚一點都不難，只要一想到他能讓一個強勢英俊的Alpha有苦說不出，在他面前俯首稱臣，他就渾身戰慄興奮。

 

可是這些似乎都還不能嚇退Erik，於是Charles開始挑Erik工作上的毛病。老實說，Erik很聰明，被他雞蛋裡挑骨頭幾次之後做出來的東西，幾乎可以稱之為完美無缺。但是Charles知道自己比他更聰明，畢竟欲加之罪何患無辭，而且這麼做似乎最能激怒Erik，Charles對於能夠看到Erik眼中燃燒的憤怒感到非常愉快。

 

可是日復一日，年復一年，Charles天天看著Erik怒火中燒，卻也天天看著Erik忍氣吞聲，他終究沒有辭職。

 

更糟的是每次Erik生氣時，全辦公室的人都感覺得到，因為那濃烈到令人害怕的Alpha氣味會立刻攻擊每個人的鼻子，連Beta都可以聞的到，而Charles首當其衝。有時候Charles都不太確定自己激怒Erik是為了趕走他，還是只是想沉醉在那股氣息之中。

 

而習慣是一件很可怕的事，幾年過去以後，Charles驀然回首，發現自己已經不再每天想著要把Erik趕出公司了。有句老話是怎麼說的？烈Omega怕纏Alpha？雖然好像不太對，但總之，他甚至有點迷戀上欺負Erik的感覺，而且覺得Erik的反應可愛極了。心境上的轉變讓Charles的行為出現變化，他自己有察覺到，他對Erik的態度愈趨友善。可惜被欺負到變成驚弓之鳥的Alpha只當他是黃鼠狼給雞拜年。

 

Charles為此著實低落了一段時間，Erik恨他，這是他自作孽，怪不了誰。某天下班回家後，Charles在廚房裡一邊想著這一切，一邊在砧板上揮動菜刀時，不小心切到了自己的左手拇指。他呼痛並立刻含住傷口，幾滴血液落入口中，帶著Omega的芬芳與誘惑。Omega平時是聞不太到自己的氣味的，但這麼直接的嘗到血液讓Charles明確知道自己的身體變化，他晴天霹靂。──只是想著Erik，他的賀爾蒙就不自覺得大幅釋放──他愛上Erik Lehnsherr了！

 

但是Erik Lehnsherr恨他。

 

那一個月Charles的心情差到極點，剛好也是發情期快到的時候，賀爾蒙從沒跟他這麼不對盤的瘋狂作祟過。他更加過分的使喚Erik並批評他的工作。反正Erik恨他已成定局，何不讓自己發洩一下？

 

盛夏的週五，天氣悶熱潮濕，讓Charles的煩躁感和身體的不適到達了最頂點，他犯了個致命的錯誤──不過對於之後的發展來說也許算是個致勝的關鍵──Charles忘了帶Omega抑制劑去上班。

 

冗長的會議令他頭暈，身體的最中心有股熱潮一直在翻滾，冷氣好像壞了，Charles想吐、雙腿發軟，房間內的所有氣味都變得強烈無比，尤其是從Erik身上傳過來的信息素，Charles連站起來都有困難，而他腦海裡只剩下一個人的身影──於是他想也不想就叫Erik代替自己報告下個月的進度。然後自己終於受不了身體的折磨，跌跌撞撞的離開會議室跑進洗手間。

 

Charles顫抖且混亂的把自己鎖在最後一間盥洗室裡，摸向胸口的西裝內袋──然後驚恐的發現裡面沒有抑制劑。──他痛苦又絕望的滑坐在一個小角落裡，全身的皮膚都像被千萬隻螻蟻啃噬般又癢又麻又痛。他感覺雙腿間一片溼滑黏膩，腦袋中只剩一個念頭──他想要被Alpha撫摸，甚至毆打都可以，他需要Alpha強硬的分開他的雙腿，把勃起的陰莖挺進來，佔有他、吞噬他。他想要攀附、想要依靠，想要Alpha抱著他，告訴他會有人陪著他度過所有難關──Charles顫抖的解開襯衫、脫下西裝褲和內褲，發現裏頭已經濕了一大片，一串體液立刻沿著大腿滑到膝蓋窩，空氣中頓時充滿了他發情的味道。

 

Charles不敢相信他竟然有這麼一天，整間盥洗室都是他淫蕩的氣味，這時候如果有Alpha進來他就完蛋了。可是他制止不了套弄自己高高抬起的性器，接著更忍受不了的把手指探進後穴裡，裡頭濕熱而滑膩，一受到刺激就強烈收縮，Charles咬著嘴唇，卻還是嚥不下拼命要從喉嚨裡鑽出來的呻吟。他張開顫抖的雙腿，死命的往深處戳弄，手指根本只是隔靴搔癢，遠遠不夠，他想要──

 

然後Charles聽見一串急促的踏步聲，有人進入盥洗室，Charles手忙腳亂的將褲子穿好，但是太遲了，他發情的信息素恐怕已經充滿了整個樓層。而那個人不知道在洗手台邊做什麼，用力捶打了光潔的大理石面，發出砰的一聲。這時，一股強悍的Alpha氣味鑽進了Charles的肺葉裡，他感覺到毛孔收縮，全身的汗毛都豎了起來──進來的人是Erik。

 

Charles的身體立刻有了反應，他感覺到內褲裡濕得更厲害，一個離他如此近的Alpha，帶來了排山倒海般的侵略和征服的氣息。Charles的Omega本能在他的意識裡掙扎，想要脫出牢籠，飛奔到Alpha懷裡，被充滿、被擁有、被標記。

 

Erik果然立刻就聞到了，他知道Charles躲在這裡，他濃烈卻又令人心安的信息素像洪水般淹沒了Charles。洗手間裡開始回響著Erik兇猛的拍打和撞擊聲，Charles想要站起來把門打開，跟他夢想中的Alpha結合，但他的雙腿不聽使喚，他只能聽著Erik的聲音，感受整間盥洗室因為他的咆哮和力量而搖晃，然後更加的心癢難耐。

 

Erik很快就找到了Charles躲藏的那一間，門板被撞的嘎吱作響，Erik大吼著：「出來！Charles！我敢打賭你現在恨不得被我的老二塞滿，我會滿足你淫蕩的身體──」

 

Charles因為Erik說的話在他腦海裡所製造出來的畫面而嗚咽，他忍不住揉捏自己的乳頭，然後被從那處直衝腦門的快感刺激的更空虛更饑渴。他恨自己為什麼要把門鎖起來，一片薄薄的門板竟然成為一道看不見邊際的鴻溝。然而他的後悔沒有持續太久，門鎖在Erik暴力的敲打撞擊之下慢慢滑了開，Charles感覺到一束光忽然照在自己身上。

 

他顫抖著抬起頭，Erik居高臨下的瞪著他看，兩隻眼睛裡充滿純然的慾望和饑渴。Charles覺得現在自己看起來一定很醜陋又不堪，他的自尊幾乎要跟著滿臉的淚水從身體裡流光了。那一瞬間Charles非常害怕Erik只是被天性驅使，看到Charles這張他恨透的臉會立刻掉頭就走。那Charles可能會悲慘的想辭職。多諷刺啊，他本來想逼Erik自己走人，結果卻是這樣的下場。

 

但是Erik大步跨了進來，一把將他拉起並推倒在馬桶蓋上，然後他吻了Charles。

 

所有的不安和脆弱都消失了，Alpha堅韌溫暖的信息素讓Charles覺得自己無比安全，雖然Erik咬的他嘴唇很疼，但這是他的Alpha，Omega的基因裡就是有股傻勁，相信自己認同的Alpha無論如何都不會傷害自己。

 

Erik脫下Charles的褲子，看到他濕的一蹋糊塗的下身，被慾望沖昏頭的Alpha兩眼發直，突然就把兩根手指放進了Charles的後穴。Charles像被一道電流擊中脊椎般大力彈了一下，他不記得自己胡亂喊了什麼，大概是：「喔那裏！是的──那裏！」Erik捧著他的後頸，用力吸了幾下他的嘴唇，然後凶狠的問，「你想被我操，對不對？」

 

Charles連點頭的力氣都沒了，Erik揉弄著他的臀瓣，他雙腿間傳出液體被擠壓的濕潤聲響，那讓Charles又興奮又害羞。Erik還在喋喋不休：「想被我標記嗎？想要我的孩子？你平時上班是不是都在想著這些？」

 

「喔是的，」Charles哭著回道，他攀著Erik的雙肩，他想要這個Alpha，他的身心從現在開始只屬於Erik。「標記我，Erik──我是你的──」

 

Erik尺寸傲人的性器推進他期待已久的後穴時，Charles幾乎要哭了，他不知道發情期被Alpha填滿會感覺這麼棒，早知道是這樣，他究竟為何要守身如玉到現在？Erik沒多少耐心，他的腰很快就挺動起來，Charles又哭又叫，興奮夾雜著痠麻感在他的四肢百骸間遊走。

 

Erik野蠻的衝撞把Charles頂弄的在馬桶蓋上前後摩擦，他臀部的脆弱肌膚被磨得疼痛而灼熱，但是Erik帶給他的快感卻越疊越高。Charles用力抓著Erik的手臂以防自己不慎從馬桶蓋上滑落，那佈滿突起的青筋和堅硬肌肉的手臂讓Charles意識到他的Alpha有多強壯可靠。強烈的滿足和安心感連同高潮一起來襲，Charles的眼淚再度不受控制的落下。

 

他顫抖著射了Erik一腹部，而Erik的結在他體內膨脹到最大，Charles感覺到頸側一陣刺痛，然後是兩人的氣味迅速有了變化，Alpha和Omega的信息素完美交融，創造出一種柔和、溫暖而圓滿的味道──他被Erik標記了。Charles從沒想過自己有一天會被標記，成為某個人的所有物，但這個當下，他確切的感受到從身體深處慢慢透出來的愉悅，一個Omega能找到屬於自己的Alpha，是任何至上的快樂都無法比擬的幸福。

 

「我是你的，Erik──」Charles流著淚朦朧的說。

 

令Charles吃驚的是，Erik溫柔地親吻他，並且說：「我也是你的。」

 

＊＊＊

 

發情期的駭人之處，就是儘管經過一次這麼歡暢淋漓的性愛且耗盡體力，Charles還是覺得遠遠不夠，他迷迷糊糊地被Erik帶回家，昏天黑地的做愛。一直到某天Charles睜開雙眼時，看到Erik站在床邊，他被欲望佔據了數天的臉上首次出現了理智的痕跡。

 

「聽我解釋──」Charles慌亂地說。

 

「不用解釋。」Erik打斷他，Charles覺得自己的心臟像瞬間自由落體了50層樓高。「你很可惡，一直欺負我，所以我標記了你。」

 

Charles倒抽了口氣，整個人窩進被褥裡，想把自己縮的越小越好。他感覺到Erik爬上了床，然後他罩在頭上的被子被掀開，Erik捧起他的臉，Charles想躲開，但是Erik很快的吻了過來。

 

「作為報復，我要跟你結婚。」Erik喘著氣說，他留戀的親吻Charles的嘴角。「誰叫你是個渾蛋，放著渾蛋Omega作亂，對這個社會來說太危險了。」

 

Charles又哭又笑的吻回去，他再也不會錯認Erik臉上迷戀的表情。

 

 

 The End.

 

 

 


End file.
